Venus
by Watch Hound
Summary: Sequel to Peisinoë The distraction has bloomed into a beautiful muse. She was not his prisoner and he was not her captivator, they were just the artist and the inspiration, cuddled up together in the darkness. DeixHina R


Venus

This is the sequel of Peisinoë, even though I said I wouldn't do one. I feel like a hypocrite now. Although, some literally begged for a sequel and who am I to deny such "friendly" invitations? –Coughs- Let's continue… I chose the title on basis of Deidara's insane adoration of art. Venus is, for sculptors and painters, a source of inspiration, hence the many paintings, statues, poems etc... Hope you enjoy!

Pairing: Hyuuga Hinata x Deidara / Slight Tobi x Hinata

Rating: M; Lime

Genre: Romance/ Fluff… Because there's some lack of fluff in this department.

Summary: -Sequel to Peisinoë- The distraction has bloomed into a beautiful muse. She was not his prisoner and he was not her captivator, they were just the artist and the inspiration, cuddled up together in the darkness. DeixHina R&R

Deidara: Lime fun, un!

Itachi: -Grumbles- When are you going to start with the sequel of _my _one-shot?

Me: Whenever I feel like it, dear.

Itachi: -Glares-

Me: Don't give me that look or I'll write some crack yaoi instead. How does Orochimaru x Itachi x Sasuke sounds to you?

Itachi: -Faints instantly-

Deidara: Is he okay, un?

Me: -Shrugs- Who cares?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, dattebayo!

* * *

Venus

The frail rays of the golden sun, which was barely visible through the leaves, gave the young woman an unique touch, while her face was in profile if you saw her through the artist's ocean blue eye. Her long midnight blue hair was framing her face lovingly, white with almost invisible lavender staring at the horizon with longing and regret. A small smile curled up on Deidara's lips and he slowly moved his hand, the inaudible brushing of the little hairs of the wooden paintbrush were discarded in the soft spring breeze.

Hinata was wearing a plain white kimono, with a light lavender obi and black zöri however, the cotton sandals didn't prevent the little tickling, she received from the emerald green blades of grass. Her hands were in her sleeves, crossed over her well endowed chest. Her chin was held highly, her gaze directed to the overwhelming sight in the distance. Her beautiful blackish lavender tresses were in a bun, complete with kanzashis, by her in the form of silvery lavender silk lilies.

"I-is th-this the-the r-right p-pose, D-Deidara-kun?" Her soft voice brought him out of his state of concentration, he shot his head up in her direction, silky blonde locks falling further in his face, nearly covering his other eye.

The Akatsuki member cocked his head to the right, smiled briefly, ocean blue orb shining vibrantly and nodded lightly, blonde hair bouncing with the gesture. His beloved muse was a gorgeous and divine sight to behold and he would never let her go, of course if she wanted to leave, Deidara thought absentmindedly, he would let her abandon him, but not without regret. He was overjoyed when the last of the Hyuuga exclaimed her place was beside him, as a muse and source of never-ending inspiration.

Her blue bangs were blown into her face, annoyed a slender hand wiped them away. Quickly, after the simple action, Hinata retreated her hand and continued standing in her pose, enjoying the view, just as much as Deidara was enjoying her. Smears of lavender and white were being carefully brought on the canvas, covering the broken white panel with suiting colors, a tongue darted out of rosy lips and licked them swiftly.

The Hyuuga heiress calmly stood there, kimono being swept against her legs through the calm evening wind, her long bangs fluttered against her pink cheeks. The chronicles in her mind were occupied with memories, random thoughts and little snippets of the artist, who was currently painting her. She couldn't stop the small smile curling up her mouth, the bluenette knew what he would do with it when he was finished.

First Hinata had found it odd when Deidara had burned the first portrait of her, she also thought it was quite morbid. He explained to her, in between butterfly kisses and caressing fingers, tongues massaging her stomach and other parts of her feminine body. Art was in the spur of the moment, was the sound of screams after a loud "bang", the smoke rising from the ashes of a ruined target, the flames brewing on the remnants. So was her face being molded by fire disguised as orange, red and yellow snakes, black smoke rising from the canvas and the last look in pale lavender eyes before they withered.

Deidara continuously stole glances from his model, just to concentrate back on portrait of his human Venus. He sighed slightly and dipped his brush in a small cup of darkish blue paint, which was conveniently on a small wooden table next to the canvas. His scope traced the hairs on her cheek and then his hands quickly clenched around the paintbrush, tightening and then he let the inspiration loose. He liked the feature of dressing her up as an expensive geisha-like doll, work on the painting for possibly hours and then to explode it. He could almost smell the smoke, the burning wood and the accompanying destruction.

Seconds slipped between the hands of time, every stroke of the brush was one the blonde artist savored, until he heard faint screams in the distance. His ears tried to block the noises out of his mind, but Hinata had disregarded her position and stared at the distance, behind Deidara, blackish blue eyebrow raised in amusement. Grunting lowly, the blue-eyed male turned around, hair sweeping around, before clinging against the collar of his black with red clouds Akatsuki cloak. A blotch of orange appeared in the distance, together with black and small cloud-figured red.

The branches of the cherry blossom tree, where Hinata was standing under, swept with a small effort of the heavenly wind, which made the heat bearable. Even if the sun was setting in the horizon, the warmth it radiated stayed on the field. Little petals of the flowers in the tree were whirling like snowflakes around her and the blue-haired girl couldn't resist to twirl around, making Deidara smile briefly and turned his head back to the spot of orange and black, before the shouts became more frequent.

Heavily panting Tobi arrived at the scene, he instantly doubled over and grabbed the spot where his knees were supposed to be, his ruffled dark brown, almost black hair was even more spiked then normal, thanks to the chilly breeze. Deidara arched one dirty blonde eyebrow in surprise and annoyance, groaned by the interruption of his unfinished masterpiece and clenched his right hand into a fist, because his left was already holding the pencil. Hinata giggled extraditable, her arms elegantly crossed in front of her light lavender sash.

"Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai! Itachi-san and Kisame-san have successfully retrieved a hidden scroll from Kirigakure, they wanted to know if you would be available to celebrate the completion of their mission." Tobi spat the sentence out in a record time without taking another breath, underneath he was smiling in joy, no doubt.

The orange-masked male then turned his head in the direction of the gorgeous young lady, he peered at her through the little hole of his swirled mask, glancing at her in admiration. Tobi had befriended her over the few months, she had decided to reside with the Akatsuki-organization. He generally liked her more then any ordinary friend, as he proclaimed his comrades, but resisted the urge to actually kiss or hug her, at least in the presence of his idolized partner.

"Hinata-chan is very pretty." The black-haired man breathed out after examining her from head to toe.

The blonde artist scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, thinking obscenities about Tobi, the wide black sleeves of his cloak reaching to his waist, showing a bit of his pale skin. The blue-haired beauty simply smiled at the basic compliment and blushed ever so slightly, Hinata wasn't used to any male attention, except from Deidara, he seemed to never stop with adoring and coveting her, like she was his breathtaking muse.

"Ar-Arrigato, T-Tobi-kun. D-Deidara-kun and-and I-I will-will b-be th-there swif-swiftly. O-Onegai, a-ask i-if Itachi-kun and K-Kisame-kun c-can w-wait f-for a f-few m-more moments." Nodding enthusiastically, the ball of energy and good boy of the Akatsuki bolted backwards, scurrying through the peaceful open area.

"I often wonder why in the name of Kami Leader-sama even allowed that baka to enter the organization, un." Deidara calmly said, while putting his paintbrush down on the small wooden table. The last streaks of purple and gold started to fade in the approaching darkness.

Hinata's unique eyes were directed towards the nightly blue and she silently shook her head, her loose bangs were falling into her face, but the last of the Hyuuga made no particular movement to wipe them away. Her hands were fold together in her long wide sleeves, trying to protect them from the nearing cold, she sadly smiled towards the blonde explosion-expert.

It has been two long years since the great destruction of Konohagakure, Hinata noted absentmindedly, twenty-four months since she trailed exhausted behind Deidara, the S-ranked criminal from Iwagakure, and was accepted in the organization of Daybreak, Dawn, the Akatsuki. The curves of her mouth dropped again when she leaned a bit more against the stem of the Sakura tree. A few more pinkish white petals fell from the minor twigs and were carried away with the wind.

The ocean blue-eyed shinobi was nice and pleasant towards her, a bit overreacting and possessive in some occasions, but it was certain that he adored and loved her. Perhaps it was the need to be needed, to be wanted that drove her over the edge of sanity and brought her to where she was now; a model of burning paintings and doomed structures. She faintly heard Deidara collect his little wooden pots of self-made paint and dip the hairs of his brush into a small plastic cup, filled with rainwater.

Unconsciously the Hyuuga placed the palm of her hand flat against the wood of the cherry blossom tree and pressed her pink-hinted cheek on the cool stem, trying to soothe her thoughts with simplistic and foolish gestures. A breath escaped her rosy lips, her opaque eyes were gazing lovingly at the cloaked-male, Hinata enjoyed the way he coated her in the soft material whenever she was cold or just in need of comfort. Deidara quickly cleansed the brown brush with a white, or formerly white, towel and placed the utensil of his art into a leather bag, similar to the one that contained his clay.

"Hinata-kawaii? Ready to go to Itachi-san and Kisame-san, un?" His deep voice broke her out of her reminiscing and tattered memories, blinking in perplexity, the woman nodded finally.

A scarlet blush graced her cheeks, but Hinata didn't want to drink sake with Kisame or being interrogated by Itachi about his ototo-san, she was being selfish and prude at the same time, but she would really enjoy an embrace from Deidara on this very moment. Her left hand placed a few tresses of midnight blue after her ear and a coy smile easily found its devious way on her lips, a question wouldn't hurt. Her pale lavender orbs stared at the male with the dirty blonde locks in front of his rare scope and Hinata quickly glanced back at the dark green grass.

"O-Onegai, uhm, D-Deidara-kun, I… wou-would you… I m-mean…" Hinata felt her pale features turn crimson red, the south-east wind toyed with their clothes, she dug her nails into the fabric of her virginal white kimono.

The artist raised his right, his only visible, eyebrow and stared at her in slight confusion, expectation and amusement, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards in a devilish smile. He took a step in her direction, onyx sandals crumbling the blades of grass underneath the footwear, the bottom of his black with red cloak swaying lightly against his knees. Deidara tilted his head to the left, long silky locks sliding to the left side of his face, covering his scope even further, his blue stone never leaving Hinata's body.

"Is there something, un?" His voice was covered in desire and had a husky tone into it, Hinata's eyes widened further and the blush became hard red.

"A-Ano, I-I w-was wonder-wondering," she gulped down some saliva, "if-if y-you would-would, o-onegai, h-hug me?" Her left hand uncomfortably toyed with the fabric of her kimono.

In a split second the clay-user stood behind her, arms securely wrapped around her small stomach, enjoying the feel of her pale lavender sash and the fabric of her virginal white kimono tremendously. He slowly lowered his head, mouth just next to the sensitive flesh of her left ear, his lips were brushing against the pinkish skin.

"Like this, un?" His exhaled breaths were invisible fingers, tickling her ear, the sound of his voice skipping in her eardrum. Her cheeks turned wine red, the blood from her whole body rushed to just that spot on her face.

Barely nodding, Hinata felt a tongue subtly and seductively lick her ear, rolling over the flesh with utmost care, she couldn't prevent the moan that escaped her lips. Shivers ran over her spine, in the form of invisible spiders sliding down her back on a silky tread, their paws softly touching the flesh of her back. The wind blew into her face, toyed with her long midnight blue bangs and his blonde tresses, ruffling the hair in his ponytail a bit.

"Do you like this, Hina-kawaii?" The branches of the cherry blossom were slowly fading in the darkness, only the emerald green leaves were barely visible in the time of night.

"O-Onegai, Deida-Deidara-kun, d-don't stop-stop." His hands were moving upwards, touching neckline of her snow-white kimono, fingers raking against her tender chest.

"Hinata-chan… We'll be late, un." Deidara hastily swirled the milky-eyed kunoichi around, the bottom of her kimono swaying, just like her long blackish blue hair, the silver ornaments in her locks falling onto the blades of green grass.

"I-I'm sure-sure, K-Kisame-kun, T-Tobi-kun and Ita-Itachi-kun would-wouldn't mi-mind." She cocked her head to the right, her now released hair falling elegantly on her shoulders, one of the blonde's hands twirled some tresses around his index-finger.

His other arm was now around her waist, greedily untying the enormous knot of her light lavender obi, the shifting of the silky fabric was not heard by the sound of their wildly beating hearts, the sash hung losily around her waist, hardly keeping her kimono together. Her own right hand reached up, brushed past smooth dirty blonde hair and touched passionately the cheek of the artist. Hinata smiled when Deidara started to nibble on her right ear, her own fingers were rubbing his skin, raking through his wild golden hair.

Deidara's skillful hands then grabbed the neckline of the clothing piece, pushed the white silk away to expose her creamy slender right shoulder. His lips then started to kiss her jaw line, the nape of her swan-like neck and lastly he started to suck her shoulder, his hands grabbing her own ones. She tilted her head back, moaned softly, her long raven locks with an unique metallic blue shine swaying and clinging to her back.

The wind raced over the tips of grass, the celestial diamonds in the velvet of dark blue were shining dully, accompanied by the enormous full crystal in the sky. Hinata's chest was completely exposed in the mean time, the blonde clay-user sending butterfly kisses all over her torso, licking and sucking at gentle flesh in time. Her moans were fading in the rush of the breeze and the howling of wolves.

"Dei-Deidara-kun… -groan- I-I th-think Kisa-Kisame-kun, Tob-Tobi-kun and It-Itachi-kun ar-are get-getting wor-worried. –low moan-" Her arms were tightly around the blue-eyed artist's neck, he was just kissing her elbow sweetly, the tongues of his hands massaging her lower back.

He laughed softly and kissed her upper left arm, before responding huskily, "I'd like to see the day that Itachi and Kisame would get worried, un." Her naked chest was firmly pressed against his black cloak.

The blonde shed himself of his own garments, let them fall onto the emerald green grass and pinned Hinata against the cherry blossom tree with ease, a giggle rose from her throat. His right index finger brushed against her scarlet cheek, twirling a few locks of midnight blue silk around his finger and kissed her nose adoringly. The palms of her hands were flat against his muscled chest, her white eyes were staring into his blue one.

"D-Deidara-kun… Ai-Aishiteru…" Her murmur was stopped abruptly by the artist's next action, he crashed his lips against her plump rosy ones and succumbed her bottom lip completely.

Hinata placed her hands numbly against the now cold stem of the Sakura tree, a few soft petals brushing against her bare elbows. The tongues on Deidara's hands were licking her belly button, her stomach area and descended down to the region of her womanhood. Soon her own fingers were playing with the fabric of her lavender obi, before untying it and let the kimono and the sash slide down her flawless creamy smooth legs.

"Hina… un." He moaned between the breathtaking kiss and proceeded to devour her mouth, making out with his blushing muse in the darkness underneath the midnight blue carpet of the sky.

After the seed was planted in the womb of his personal Venus, he lay down on his black cloak with the red clouds and drew her closer in his arms. Her long tresses tickled his bare skin, but he was too exhausted to even remove the locks with his fingers, his ocean blue orb closed after he placed the white kimono over their naked bodies. Deidara nuzzled closer towards the last Hyuuga heiress and placed his chin on her blackish blue hair affectionately, his dirty blonde ponytail was loose and he had a suspicion his Hinata-kawaii was holding the red elastic.

Her unique eyes were closed, shifting closer to the warmth the Akatsuki member radiated, Hinata unconsciously smiled sweetly when her face was in the crook of his neck, feeling his silky hair. She wouldn't trade this for the world, not even for the revival of her clan and village, after the sudden bitterness left her, she was hollow, but he filled her with love and admiration. Her incredible fetish and obsession to be needed was finally filled by none other then one of her former enemies. Funny how things can go, the beautiful white-eyed divinity decided.

In the darkness, underneath the celestial dully white dots, a blooming Sakura tree with heavenly white petals and the large gloomy moon, the artist and the muse cuddled together. Underneath a white kimono and above a black cloak, smeared with red. Tainted, yet innocence prevailed the spilt blood and kept them… satisfied.

The artist and his muse.

* * *

Me: Fluff attack! –Throws fluffy pillows at random bystanders- 

Deidara: -Dodges pillow-

Itachi: -Get's hit square in his still unconscious face-

Deidara: Yay, un!!

Me: Thank you for reading and I hope you didn't die from too much sweetness.

Itachi: -Wakes up and picks up the pillow- I didn't even get a scene!! That's it! Mangekyo Sharingan!

Me: Ah! He has a pillow AND red eyes, run for your life! –Flees-

Deidara: -Watches us with interest- I got lime and Hinata-kawaii, I'm happy now, but I would be even more content with some reviews, un.


End file.
